


Shadows of Time

by AliyahRose



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Original Character(s), Other, This is a LoZ story I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliyahRose/pseuds/AliyahRose
Summary: A tyrannical king has taken control of all of Hyrule and its inhabitants, and The Hero of Time has not returned to save them from their plight. A young woman living in Kakariko has been having nightmares as of late of a life that isn't hers, and has no answers as to why this is happening in the first place. The world needs its hero, and she needs answers... and what she needs may be at the end of that heroic path.But she needs to get there first.





	Shadows of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this is my first time writing something in over a decade and I'm glad I finally did it. This is a complete rewrite of a story I wrote all those years ago that I was very proud of, so I wanted to see if I could use what new stuff I've learned about writing and do something that was even better than that. So there ya go. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> (I made some corrections to some spelling and grammar errors I found along the way. Sorry 'bout that! Also changed the title since I believe this one works better.)

King Eldon Hyrule sat by his daughter Zelda's bedside, the sound of a soft evening wind blowing outside her bedroom window. “So what story would you like to hear tonight?” He asked, looking over his daughter's bookshelf while smiling to himself. She had dozen of books to choose from thanks to her mother's love of literature, and it seemed that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. She had probably read most of these, probably more than once; but the thing that mattered most to Zelda was that even if she knew the story already, she enjoyed hearing her father tell it.  
  
“Ummm...” Zelda thought for a moment before pointing excitedly at an older looking book. “The Hero of Time! Hero of Time!” She bounced happily as her father took the book from the shelf, her blonde curls bouncing along to the rhythm of her excitement. “Alright then. Settle down and I'll start.” He smiled as she quickly tucked herself beneath her blanket, her sparkling blue eyes still brimming with excitement.  
  
 _The Hero of Time was a boy chosen by the Sages of Hyrule; to save our world from the encompasing darkness known as Ganondorf. His journey began from the Lost Woods, having set off on a quest to stop Ganondorf from gaining the keys to unlock the Sacred Realm and obtain the Triforce; the condensed power of the Goddesses left behind after they created the world. Legend has it that whoever touches the Triforce will be granted any wish of their choosing, be it for the greater good or the greater evil...  
  
While the Hero of Time managed to obtain the keys before Ganondorf thanks to Princess Zelda, it did not stop him from setting his plans into motion. The princess -  
  
_“Father, why do I have the same name as my great-grandmother?” She interrupted as her curiosity got the better of her. “I never understood why that was...”  
  
Eldon smiled. “It's a tradition that has gone on for generations. Every girl born to the royal family will bear the name Zelda, just like you have.” His daughter frowned, puffing her cheeks slightly as she laid back down. “It seems like a silly tradition, but I guess its okay.” Eldon reached out and stroked her head lovingly. “Just remember that no matter what, you'll always be my-  
  
Zelda found herself out of bed, a couple of hours seeming to have passed between now and when her father was reading to her. Did she fall asleep? That usually didn't happen till after her father left, and she wasn't that tired while he was reading to her, so what happened? This was so confusing...

The book her father was reading to her was sitting on the chair where he sat, still opened to where he left off. “I guess I did fall asleep... I'll have to apologize to father tomorrow...” Zelda yawned out as she began to head back to bed. She hadn't taken two steps toward her bed before her mother rushed into her room, closing the door behind her in a panicked state. “Mother...?” Zelda uttered, bewieldered by her mother's behavior. “What's going on? Are you okay?”  
  
Queen Teleth started toward her daughter, reaching out for her and-  
  
The princess now stood outside of her room, staring down at what seemed to be... her mother's corpse. Queen Teleth's emerald eyes were still open, devoid of life as a puddle of blood slowly formed beneath her body.  
Zelda knelt down and began shaking her mother frantically, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks as she begged her to get up. "FATHER?!? ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!!" The princess screamed out in the hopes that someone, anyone, was there.  
  
No one came.

Zelda just sat there, her mother's blood now soaking her hands and nightgown as she began to look around her frantically. The once pristine halls of Hyrule Castle were stained red with blood, the maimed and dismembered bodies of servants and knights alike strewn about as though they were caught in a whirlwind of death. She began to go into shock, praying to the goddeses for this horrible nightmare to end. This... had to be a nightmare, right? There's no way any of this could be real, right?  
  
Right...?  
  
The young princess mouthed something before being grabbed from behind by an unknown figure, a hand covering her mouth before pulling her into the darkness....  
  
\--------------------------

  
A young woman woke in her bed, drenched in sweat and her heart pounding out of her chest. She sat up and looked around her room, sighing heavily before wiping sweat from her brow. She heard quickened footsteps coming toward her bedroom door, ready to go for the dagger hidden beneath her pillow before her father opened the door, causing her to calm slightly. “Oh its just you...” She sighed, running a hand through her messy black hair while giving him a very tired gaze.  
  
“It was the nightmare again...”  
  
Her father sighed and walked over, sitting on the edge of her bed before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I guessed. Your screams were filled with more terror this time around, so they must be getting more...vivid. I'm sorry this is happening to you, Rayne...but you must realize-”  
  
“Its just a dream? Yeah I get it.” Rayne responded, flopping back down onto her bed in a cross of annoyance and confusion. “But I don't understand...Why am I dreaming about a dead princess? Why does it feel like I was there with her? I could _feel_ everything! Her fear, the blood...what the hell does this all mean?!”  
  
“One cannot say...” Her father answered as he stood up, heading back toward the doorway. “But as I have said many times, Rayne... dreams cannot hurt you unless you let them. You'll move past this. But for now...try and rest.” Her father stepped out of her room, giving her one last concerned look before leaving.  
  
Rayne sighed and closed her eyes. The nightmare was over for now, and she wasn't going to get any answers just staying awake; sleep was probably the best option, considering how little of that she had lately.  
  
She drifted off soon after her head hit the pillow, praying these nightmares didn't find her again tonight.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to thank my fiance and my good friend Coin for encouraging me to get off my ass and actually write this thing. If it weren't for them, I would still think I wasn't a good writer and just do nothing. Thank you guys so much~
> 
> Secondly, I would like to thank anyone who gave this a look for giving this a chance in the first place. I know I can't get everyone to like the stuff I write, but I appreciate the people who do. 
> 
> See you all next chapter!


End file.
